


Sea Hitlers' water apocalypse

by Garnetsgrin



Series: Homestuck Scenes retold [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, F/M, Implied Incest, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight together in shadows, turning gears behind curtains and lighting the stage for a final act to end suffering, but they will not succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Hitlers' water apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in months, so I hope you all enjoy this, though it may not be to good.

The city lights shine red and the air smells of sweets. People say that all life is drowning out. When he walks hope raises and white pillars fall, but its not enough. She stands tall and her preaching sooth the beaten, stings the mighty; her words sew courage in our hearts. They fight together in shadows, turning gears behind curtains and lighting the stage for a final act to end our suffering, but they will not succeed.

A devil stands before them, condescending and mighty at her throne. She puppets the worlds leaders and plays them by tides, pushing us back till we fall, then forcing us back on our feet just enough to start again. With hopes and heroes we pray in secret, out of sight from her tyranny.

When they move we cheer silently, with scared eyes we watch them work. Both move from the shadows done with passive words, and minion by minion they take out each player, until only the queen remains.

Together they stand, high and proud on the sand of the shore, and in hiding we send them courage. The queen stands to meet them, trident in a manicured hand and smiling down at them with mirth.

Our heroes draw their blades. An instant stretches lifetimes as movements blur in front of our eyes as sharp sounds of metal fill the wet air. The moment ends and the world stops.

Our heroes lay broken on the sand, reaching for one another and saying sad words of fear. Gold glints off the devils trident as she walks towards our dying hope, a smile still gracing her black lips. 

Their blood runs red in the water.


End file.
